


A Sort Of Meet Cute

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Teachers AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teacher Ben Solo, Teacher Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben meets Poe for the first time.





	A Sort Of Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben was already having a bad morning. Getting up this early wasn’t something he was quite used to, and it was a miracle that he’d actually made it to work on time — or rather, the school he was working at. First day on the job as a teacher. He was twenty-nine, and this was his life now. It was thrilling, but also stress-inducing.

  
So hitting someone else’s car with his door wasn’t exactly how he planned on starting his day.

  
Ben got out of the car, surveying the damage.

It was just a nick, really, but even a nick was pretty bad.

  
“What the hell?” a voice said. “That was my car!”

  
Ben turned to look at the source of the voice, only to find perhaps one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. Curly black hair, olive skin, and bright brown eyes. He wore a leather jacket that made him look more like a motorcyclist than someone driving a car.

  
“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Ben said. He knew that he should have stayed calm, but he was already tired, and he wasn’t about to take people shouting at him.

  
“I figured that,” the man said. “Jesus, you look like you’ve been through the wringer. Are you okay?”

  
That took a turn Ben couldn’t say he expected. “A little tired,” he said.

  
“Call that a lot,” the man said. “Come on — you need some coffee or something. You look like hell.” He held out his hand. “I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron. I teach science.”

  
Ben took his hand and shook it. “Ben Solo,” he said. “I’m…the new English teacher.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Solo.”

  
“Ben. Just…Ben.”

  
“Call me Poe then.” Poe smiled, and it only made him look even lovelier in Ben’s opinion. “Come on. The others are probably waiting.”

  
They headed into the school, and Ben couldn’t help but think about how surreal it was that here, in these circumstances, he’d made a new friend.


End file.
